The present invention pertains to the art of couplings. The invention finds particular application in couplings used in aircraft arresting systems.
It has become common practice in aircraft arresting systems to provide a cable or pendant stretched across a runway for engagement by a landing aircraft, an energy absorber adjacent to the runway, and a flat woven band or tape which connects the cable or pendant to the energy absorber. Mechanical couplings are used between the woven tape and the cable or pendant and between the tape and energy absorber. The present invention is directed primarily to a coupling for use between the pendant and the woven tape; however, the invention has broader applications.
When an aircraft engages a pendant, a tremendous force is exerted by the pendant onto the tape. This force must be transmitted through the mechanical coupling. Consequentially, the coupling between the tape and the pendant must be sufficiently strong to endure high forces without failure. Additionally, the portion of the tape which connects to the pendant is normally exposed to the environment which deteriorates it, so a superior mechanical coupling will enable users to conveniently make a new connection, if it becomes necessary to crop the deteriorated portion of the tape. Preferred mechanical couplings will also have relatively low weight and will be designed so that they can be pulled down the runway without being subject to damage.
Various couplings have been designed for attaching tape to an aircraft engaging pendant. For example, the tape has been clamped between two bars, looped around an anvil which is mounted between the sides of a U-shaped coupling and then locked into position with bolts. While this type of coupling has heretofore provided satisfactory holding power, it has suffered the disadvantage of having its tape connection fully enclosed by the coupling and thus not subject to inspection without disassembly of the coupling.